


Clean Finish

by waywardrose



Series: Call It In the Ring [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: You couldn’t believe you were about to do this, you thought as you stood naked in front of the clean bathroom mirror. You didn’t know if Kylo would like it. What if he didn’t?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Call It In the Ring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488647
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Clean Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: AHH a cute little Valentine’s Day thot: giving Ben/Kylo a nude Polaroid omg
> 
> WR: Love this thot! Thank you so much! Happy (early) Valentine’s Day, valentines!

You couldn't believe you were about to do this, you thought as you stood naked in front of the clean bathroom mirror. You didn't know if Kylo would like it. What if he didn't?

At least he didn't know it was coming. You had plenty of time to think of another valentine if this didn't work out.

Shit, you hoped he liked this.

You'd bought the cheesiest, most sincere Valentine's Day card Target had to offer. It had a lacy laser-cut vellum overlay and gold foil lettering. The stock was thick and matte. The card declared the receiver utter perfection and love of the giver's life. It set you back almost ten dollars, and you planned on ruining it.

Kylo was worth it, though.

You posed and tried out facial expressions. Angles _were_ hard. You wondered if he'd want ass or tits. You originally planned to give him one nude, but maybe if you could find the right poses, you could give him more.

You arched your back and stuck your ass out to the mirror. It was awkward as hell. You cupped one cheek of your ass and gave a squeeze. Your flesh gave like a Bernini sculpture. It was perfect.

You plucked your new Polaroid camera from the counter, chose the settings, and got into position again. You held the camera right above your shoulder, smiling into the mirror. With a deep breath, you snapped a picture.

The camera beeped and started printing. What came out was actually great. You looked _hot._

Inspired now, you pushed your breasts together with your upper arms and covered your pubic hair with a hand. If you could angle the camera just right, you'd capture the lower half of your face and the long line of your torso. Maybe you could frame the picture so your hand wasn't in the shot, yet still imply you were touching yourself.

You turned on the camera and coyly bit your bottom lip. After trying the shot with the camera facing the mirror and then facing you, you decided to try a combination by propping a hip on the counter. Your back in the mirror was somewhat out of focus in the shot, but your tits looked great.

Thankfully, your roommate was still gone when you came out of the bathroom. You slipped on some pajamas and sat at your desk, card and nudes before you.

You pulled the black brush-tip Copic marker from your marker wallet. After practicing your lettering a few times on scrap paper, you put marker to card.

Over the printed inscription, you boldly wrote:

> _Roses are red_
> 
> _Violets are blue_
> 
> _I'm using my hand_
> 
> _But thinking of you_

You signed it with a heart and your name.

As you let the ink dry, you addressed the envelope. You knew your calligraphy wasn't as good as Kylo's, but you'd tried your best. You didn't think he'd nitpick your lettering after seeing the two photos you slipped inside the card.

You sealed the envelope, rushed to the campus mail center for a stamp, and sent the valentine on its way. On the walk back to the dorms, you texted Kylo and told him to expect a little something in the mail.

_Oh?_ he replied.

_Yeah just don't open it in company or before Valentines_

_Can do_

His _Print Media_ class was visiting a few ad agencies on Valentine's and then a former professor's country studio. The trip went through the weekend. By your calculations, your valentine should arrive before he'd leave.

After a moment, he added, _Wish we could do something on VD_

_Same_

In the time it took for the valentine to reach him, you kept quiet. You didn't want to appear too eager or make a big deal about it. The morning of his departure, he texted he'd received the valentine and hadn't opened it— _as per your instructions._ He complimented your calligraphy, though, and told you that he'd tucked it into his backpack to open later.

_Awesome!_ you wrote back, adding a string of happy emojis. _Have fun!_

_If you need anything call Ben or Matt_

The typing bubble popped up, so you waited to respond.

_I'll miss you_

Your heart twanged, and your throat tightened. He was so unexpectedly sweet. You put a hand on your chest before replying you'd miss him, too. Maybe you could've cooked together and ate in peace at his place. Snorting, you realized that most likely Ben would loudly bang his date while you two shared chicken bolognese with Matt.

Though not exactly romantic, it would be nice to be with Kylo—who you hadn't seen in almost two weeks. The studio portion of your _Spatial Transpositions in Art_ class was driving you up the fucking wall—pun very much intended—and keeping you busy.

Throughout Valentine's, he sent you pictures of his journey: rainy downtown streets, interesting graffiti, a big flower display stand backlit by green and pink neon. You saved each beautiful picture in his folder on your phone.

It was a little after seven when your phone buzzed on the desk. Your roommate had been gone almost half an hour with her girlfriend, and you didn't think they'd run into trouble. You crawled over your bed to see a message from Kylo:

_Are you alone I want to talk_

You wondered if he'd opened the card yet and was disappointed. You wanted to ask if he wanted to _talk_ -talk or just chat. With a sigh, you reasoned the only way to find out was to reply.

_Sure just me here_

Less than a minute later, Kylo called. Instead of greeting you, he growled, "I'm so fucking glad I have a room to myself."

A jittery heat radiated from your chest at the sound of his deep voice. You couldn't keep the smile out of your reply as you said, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," he breathed. _"Holy shit_. Those pictures. Got hard so fast, I had to sit down."

"Sounds like you should see a doctor."

After a beat, he said, "You know, I could say something really corny, but I'm not going to."

"Yes, you're above that."

"Like how I'd like to be with you right now."

"Above me? Would you hold me down?"

"I'd hold you under your shoulders, keep you in place."

You bit your lip as desire bloomed. "And fuck me hard?"

"Yeah, and you'd grind up with each..." He panted. "Each thrust."

"Get you deeper," you agreed as you warmed further.

"All the way— _Fuck,_ I wanna bury my face in your tits."

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Yeah, me too." You heard the susurrus of fabric. "Wanna kiss you all over, wanna eat you out, fuck your tits."

You returned, "Wanna leave my marks on your neck and back."

"We'd feel each other the next day."

You nodded and trailed a hand over your inner thigh. "I want your cock."

"Filling you?"

Again, you nodded, fingers resting at the hot crease where thigh met groin. "Oh fuck, I wanna ache the next day." You teased yourself, ghosting fingertips over your clothed slit.

"Please tell me you're touching yourself."

"Kinda."

"Rub your clit, finger yourself, whatever you want. I need to hear you, baby."

You braced the phone between shoulder and ear to wiggle out of your pajama pants and underwear.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Bed."

There was a grin in his voice when he asked, "What're you wearing?"

You laughed. "T-shirt and hoodie."

"Nothing else?"

"Not anymore."

He groaned. "Are you wet?"

You dipped your fingers between your legs. Your pussy was slick and hot.

"So wet," you whispered as you slid a finger inside. _"Ready."_

"God, me too. Took my shirt off so I don't come all over it."

You imagined him lying diagonally across a big bed, fisting the white comforter under him. He'd be bare-chested with those black jeans of his rucked low on his hips, his dark briefs bunched below his plump balls. His cock would be so red with how hard it was, heavy and throbbing against his belly.

And his golden-brown eyes would stare into yours, pleading for you to touch him, kiss him, rub yourself all over him, fuck him until he lost all strength.

You wanted to fist his gorgeous hair and bite his lip and make him moan.

"Talk to me," he murmured.

"I..." You didn't know what to say. "I wish it was you touching me."

"How're you touching yourself?"

"Slow." Which was true. You stroked your clit and relaxed into the pillows behind you.

"Teasing." He purred, and it sounded like velvet. "I like this picture of you on the bathroom counter. Fuck, your ass looks so good— Just want to spread those legs."

"I'd wrap them around your waist," you said and closed your eyes.

"Yeah, get me closer."

"Would you kiss me?"

"Oh yeah, with everything I got. Love your pretty lips—can't get enough."

"And then I'd touch your cock."

"I'm so hard for you."

You smiled. "Should I tease us? Run the head of your cock against my wet pussy?"

"Oh fuck, that'd feel so good."

"Would you thrust?"

He was quiet for a second. "Just slide against you."

You slithered three fingers between your folds to mimic the fantasy and whimpered. Your thighs and belly quivered at the caress. Through the phone, you heard his soft breath.

"Let me in," he whispered. "Guide me in."

"I can't wait..."

He interjected, "Neither can I."

"You're so big, you know."

"You can take it, baby."

You nodded. "I want it."

"I'll go slow, promise."

You knew he would. He'd ease inside, rocking in little pulses. He'd kiss you, too; hold you tight.

You pressed against your clit and writhed. _"Kylo..."_

He shushed you. "It's okay. Just go slow with me."

And you did. You traced around your clit, fingered the delicate hood. Your cunt throbbed with your gentle touch.

You requested, "Go a little faster."

"I can do that." He softly groaned. "I wanna taste your sweat, suck on your tongue."

You wanted to feel his big hands dig into your hips and ass.

"Pinch your nipples," you said as you zig-zagged your fingers on your clit.

His breathing picked up, and a needy, sloppy whine smeared in your ear. He cursed and groaned your name.

"C'mon, go faster, wanna hear you come," he bit out.

You gasped as you followed his orders. You trembled and tensed. You pressed harder, massaging your clit against your pubic bone.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good when I get home."

_"Yeah..."_ You nodded. "Please fuck me."

"You better be waiting for me."

"I'll be in your bed."

He groaned again. "Skip Monday with me."

You hadn't skipped a class this semester yet, and nothing was due. "Okay," you replied.

"Good, _fuck,_ c'mon..."

You couldn't hear him tugging at his cock, but his breath was right in your ear. It hitched, and you knew he was close. It was all because of you. That thought had your hand speeding up and your head lolling against the phone as if to get closer to him.

"Oh shit," you whispered as your body strained.

"Come for me. Come all over me."

You squeezed your eyes shut, furiously stroking your clit to answer his plea. In one shocking wave, you came, sharp like electricity. You cried out as your cunt clenched—again and again. Everything was surging, devastating ecstasy. It was delicious. You sagged into the pillows, pressing fingers to your clit, as your hips flexed up.

Kylo moaned, sounding wrecked, until his voice snagged on a sharp inhale. He sobbed curses. You could hear him groan through gritted teeth as he wrung every drop of pleasure from his body.

Together, you lay in the breathless aftermath. You stared at the ceiling and silently huffed a laugh. He swallowed and chuckled.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah."

"I meant it—about Sunday."

"So did I."

"Good. Should probably grab the condoms from the kitchen."

You commented, "I hope there's enough."

He faintly snorted. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clean Finish** \- A match ending without cheating, outside interference, or any type of controversy, usually in the center of the ring after executing a finisher.
> 
> -
> 
> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
